PRIMERA VEZ
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: [TERMINADO] [AU] [OoC] [OC] [RESUMEN] Era mujeriego por naturaleza, hasta que ella llego a poner mi mundo de cabeza... Esta será nuestra primera vez...


**«MI PRIMERA VEZ» CerezOo-chan Li**

**«DDR» Card Captor Sakura [Sus adorables personajes No me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP]**

**«N/A**» **La historia es de mi autoría… Disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

Este One-shot es especialmente para_**Lilli Hernandez Gaitan**_

* * *

**N/A: Advertencia: **contenido explícito de relaciones sexuales…

Solo para personas con mente abierta y madura…

* * *

********** Mi primera Vez *********

* * *

_**Hace años que anhelaba un amor así…**_

_**Desde el día que te conocí…**_

_**Supe que serías el primero en mí…**_

_**Sin duda hoy será nuestra primera vez…**_

* * *

****POV SHAORAN****

Hace unos años que una chica de ojos verdes esmeralda me enamoro, sin dudarlo la conquiste, fue difícil al principio, yo tenía una fama de ser todo un _«rompecorazones», _no me culpen, me gusta divertirme sin ningún tipo de ataduras, vivía mi vida al máximo con 25 años de edad era justo, me había graduado de Administración de empresas, tenía el _Imperio Li _en mis manos, ser el único hombre heredero era una ventaja…

Podía amanecer en diferentes camas todos los fines de semana, era un pasatiempo para mí, las chicas no se resistían conmigo, podrá sonar muy vanidoso, pero era alguien que no pasaba desapercibido en cualquier lugar…

Mido 1.80mts, ojos color caramelo, pelo castaño rebelde ya que por más que lo arreglo no se deja domar igual que yo, hago ejercicio diariamente teniendo como resultado un cuerpo esculpido, cosa que enamora a las mujeres, sin duda tengo, el físico, la elegancia, el atractivo sexual y el dinero para que cualquier mujer caiga rendida a mis pies…

Eso duro casi toda mi vida hasta que la conocí ―suspiro…―, ella era la entrenadora particular de mi pequeña hermana Fuutie, de apenas con 6 años de edad, quien le encantaba hacer deportes, y sin duda esa gatita de ojos verdes era hermosa…

Tiene un cuerpo espectacular, un pelo castaño rizado hasta la cintura, buen busto, una cintura exquisita, que para mí llego a ser la mujer más hermosa que había conocido ―aclaro mi voz―, y eso que yo sabía mucho de mujeres…

A los meses trate de hablarle, pero ella siempre me ignoraba, poco a poco la conocí; claro que por medio de mi hermanita, sin duda era alguien muy sincera, hermosa tanto físicamente como emocionalmente; que sin proponérselo me enamoro a tal punto, que ya no la buscaba por compañía o solo por ser una más en mí lista, solo me encantaba verla todos los sábados dándole clases a mi pequeña hermana; con una sonrisa de ella hacía mí, eso me bastaba…

Fue así que poco a poco quise algo más de ella: eso era su corazón, luego de unos años acechándola, me dio una oportunidad, claro luego de demostrarle que quería algo serio con ella… así que no la dejare escapar…

* * *

Una chica de apenas 24 años, ojos verde jade, cuerpo hermoso gracias a todas las horas de entrenamiento «Sakura Kinomoto» es maestra particular, logro encontrar trabajo con una familia muy adinerada, el trabajo en si era sencillo, enseñarle a una pequeña niña todo tipo de deporte, a ella se le daba bien el deporte, así que por azares del destino llego a dar con la «Familia Li», al principio todo iba genial, la niña era realmente encantadora, pero poco a poco conoció a su hermano mayor, sin duda un chico realmente sexy, guapo, cualquier sinónimo que tenga que ver con el atractivo de _«Shaoran Li»_

Lo pudo ocultar durante un tiempo, él era alguien a quien no se puede ignorar, más si intentaba por todos los medios entablar una conversación, pero sabía que él era un mujeriego, solo quería a alguien en su vida solo para ella, podía sonar muy irreal, pero algo en su interior exigía alguien atento, que la amara solo porque es ella, y no por cosas insignificantes que con el pasar de los años se desvanece…

Luego de un tiempo viendo su total cambio en él, le dio una oportunidad, era alguien atento, especial, sin proponérselo se ganó su corazón, pasaron unos años y al final se hicieron novios, una pareja realmente encantadora, a pesar de su fama, Shaoran la respeto, hasta que un día sin previo a viso algo paso…

Había sido una salida muy divertida, tanto la castaña como el castaño eran el uno para él otro, ella era la tímida e inocente, él en cambio liberal, suelto, una pareja sin duda muy opuesta, pero ambos se complementaban también que decidieron casarse…

La boda fue la más espectacular de todas, el gran Shaoran Li se casaba, toda la prensa del país lo divulgaba, ese día fue el más feliz de todos para ambos castaños…

Luego de la fiesta ambos castaños se despidieron para ir a consumar su amor, una luna de miel que ambos nunca olvidarían…

* * *

_***POV SHAORAN***_

Luego de bajar del carro, la levante y la llevaba cargada hasta nuestra habitación de _«casados»,_ que bien se escuchaba eso…

Ella tenía un sonrojo subliminal, en sus mejías, había esperado mucho tiempo por este momento, me fue difícil abstener mis más bajos instintos... pero por ella fui capaz de respetarla, a ella la amo, la respeto, con ella lo quería todo, cuando la veía sonreír mi corazón palpitaba, incluso ahora puedo sentir cada palpitar de mi corazón, por primera vez en mi vida decidí algo serio y no me arrepiento…

― Sakura… ¡Te Amo! ―, susurre en su oído antes de dejarla con suma delicadeza en la cama…

Despacio comienzo a besar su boca, sin quitarte le vestido que tenía aún, con suma delicadeza baje a su cuello, ella por su parte temblaba, quizás por los nervios quizás por la emoción, volví a verla a sus ojos, los tenia cerrados con un sutil sonrojo en todas las mejías…

Poco a poco empecé a quitarle el vestido, pieza por pieza, con suma paciencia, besando cada pedazo de piel que se descubría, poco a poco escuche suspiros de ella ―sonrió complacencia―, sin más ambos con mucha pasión nos quitamos casi todo el resto de la ropa, ella tímidamente me ayudo…

El calor en el ambiente está aumentando, siento que tiemblo cada vez que acaricio su espalda, ella por su parte se arquea dándome una vista hermosa de sus hermosos pechos, aún escondidos entre su ropa interior, despacio beso su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella suspira, en cada beso que le doy con suma devoción…

La luna llena nos acompaña en esta noche, con suma cuidado beso su pechos mientras le quito la barrera entre ellos y yo, dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, coronados con un botón rosáceo, poco a poco beso un pecho mientras le acaricio la espalda, ella se arquea más mientras suspira, ambos pechos me saben a gloria, tiene un sabor exquisito, me siento en la gloria, la veo de la cintura para arriba y me parece la mujer más hermosa que he visto…

«Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca _hice el amor»... _ pensé, yo sabía que era su primera vez, estaba nervioso, con suma delicadeza la recosté bajando a su vientre, besándola, saboreándola hasta llegar a toparme con un obstáculo, que en términos de segundos se lo quite…

Mis ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo ahora desnudo, su piel blanca, sus pechos, su más íntima parte, toda ella era hermosa, acaricie sus piernas con suma paciencia mientras ella solo apretaba sus manos en la sabana de la cama…

Bese cada parte de sus piernas, seguí bajando besando con mucho devoción paciencia y pasión, abriéndola poco a poco hasta llegar a su parte más íntima, jugué con sus pliegues, arrancándole suspiros, por primera vez esos sonidos que emitía me sonaron a gloria, quería satisfacerla a ella primero, lamí despacio su parte, ella cada vez suspiraba más roncamente, me sentí orgulloso por saber que ella disfrutaba lo que yo le hacía, mientras más succionaba y lamía su intimidad ella más suspiraba mientras más acaricia mis cabello, luego de un momento así acelere mi ritmo hasta que ella se vino, su liquido era delicioso, succione más su parte, la lamí sin pudor alguno, mientras ella se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo que le había regalado…

Me levante besándola con suma pasión, acariciando su pecho, suave y delicadamente, mientras que mi otra mano recorría el resto de su cuerpo, nos besamos un tiempo hasta que nos hizo falta el airé, cuando abrió sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos, pude ver el deseo en ella…

Con suma delicadez separe sus piernas, introduciendo mi miembro poco a poco, sin poder evitar lastimarla, vi en su cara el dolor de su primera vez, con suma paciencia me introduje en ella, sentirla mojada y caliente fue el más glorioso encuentro que me pude imaginar, luego de un momento ella me vio a los ojos y me beso, dándome así una señal para poder continuar…

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos fue tan exacto, ambos estábamos experimentando el placer más exquisito que podíamos compartir, de un momento a otro yo quede debajo de ella mientras ella me cabalgaba, pude verla desnuda sudando, con sus mejías más rosadas sus ojos cerrados, toque sus dos pechos, mientras seguíamos en nuestro vaivén, de un momento a otro beso y succione ese botón rosado sacándole más suspiros, en un momento crucial ambos estamos listos para llegar al final, ella acelero el ritmo, yo no pude aguantar sacar un gruñido de placer, después de acelerar el ritmo ambos llegamos al climax, al mismo tiempo, nos supo maravillosamente, dejándose caer encima de mí…

Pude sentir su corazón palpitar al igual que el mío…

Por fin era mía… por fin tuvimos nuestra primera vez… haciendo el amor…

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hi! Mis bellas lectoras! Gomene por mi ausencia entre la uni y el trabajo e tenido poco tiempo para mis fics! ;w;**

**Pero Os vengo a dejar un pequeño One-Shot!**

**Bueno tomatazos o lo que sea en reviews!**

**XD no me maten es la primera vez que escribo un lemon ./_/.**


End file.
